


Lessons

by Lindenharp



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Double Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a fantastic opportunity, and he's going to seize it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS for 7.03 (The Ramblin' Boy, pt. 1)
> 
> Beta by Wendymr.

After the announcement is made, DC Alex Gray feels his heart leap up, then sink down to his carefully polished shoes. Everyone here outranks him. Even the other lowly DCs have more seniority. Surely one of them will seize this fantastic opportunity. A few heartbeats later, he discovers with surprise that his hand is the only one raised.

“You’re for it now,” Hooper cackles.

“Why? I hear he’s a good governor.”

“But you’re not his fair-haired boy, are you?”

Fair-haired… surely Lewis isn’t one of _those_? He glances at DS Mothibatsela, who shakes his head. “He only means that you aren’t DS Hathaway.”

“And that will make him very, very cranky,” DC Riordan says. “One wrong step…” She mimes slitting a throat.

He relaxes. “It’s just for a little while. And I can learn so much from him.”

Hooper gives him a withering look. “D’ye think he’s going to give you lessons?”

In that moment, Alex understands why Hooper has never advanced. Will never advance. He doesn’t recognize lessons when they present themselves. It’s quite simple. They will investigate together. DI Lewis is a brilliant detective, and Alex will learn from every moment he spends observing the master at work.


End file.
